Raoul's Promise
by broadwaygirl257
Summary: Ever noticed how Raoul's the only member of the POTO love triangle without a solo? Well, I wrote him one. Bassically, a solo written for Raoul that is made into a scene after Masquerade. It's a vow to Christine sung by Raoul. RC fluff


_Raoul's Promise_

Author's Note: Hello everyone! First of all, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my last two stories. Really appreciate it. For some new readers currently reading this (ridiculously long) A/N, I hope you enjoy this story. Anyway, this is a brief one shot I decided to write. Has anyone ever noticed Raoul is the ONLY member of the love triangle in POTO that doesn't have his own solo?(Erik has "Music of the Night" and Christine has "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again", but Raoul has nothing) So, I decided to write him one. It's simply called "Raoul's Promise" This is a scene that takes place after the Masquerade Ball and Mme. Giry's tale, but before the Journey to the Cemetery, where Raoul both expresses his thoughts about the Phantom's feelings towards Christine, and tries to comfort Christine by singing her to sleep. I wrote lyrics, but I never really put them to any music, so if you want to, just imagine the lyrics to some soft, comforting song, like "Maybe" from Annie, "Distant Melody" from Peter Pan, "All I Ask of You" from POTO, e.t.c. I hope you enjoy this one shot, and PLEASE Read and Review

P.S. Pleaseexcuse any stupid spelling and/or grammatical mistakes I may have missed when I was proofreading.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it belongs to the creative genuises who thought it up.

* * *

Madame Giry stood up and left. Raoul sat for a minute, his hands folded on his lap, reflecting over what he had just heard. That Phantom must have had a horrible past. But, he thought as he stood up, pacing the small room, that didn't excuse this Phantom for all the horrid things he'd done: murdering stagehands, scaring the Opera House staff, stalking his fiancée, haunting her dreams and terrorizing her every waking moment. After three months, Raoul had almost completely convinced Christine she was free, and had nothing to fear. She was finally started to relax, believing that he was permanently gone, and then this blasted Phantom had to come back into the picture at the Masquerade Ball! Raoul couldn't believe how much this man was obsessed with Christine. No matter what he did, Raoul knew that this Phantom didn't truly love Christine, she just happened to be the object of a sick, twisted obsession. He acted as if he owned her, like she was a property that belonged to him alone! Raoul couldn't believe it. He walked over to the window, crushing a lace curtain in his fist, as he began singing, his voice filled with a mixture of confusion, anger, and hate. ****

In her dreams he's always there

Haunts her in the dead of night

Entombs her in his eternal darkness

Strikes her heart cold with fright

Inhuman beast, this cruel Phantom

Why does he still haunt her so?

Mysterious stranger, this horrid angel

His past filled with misery and woe

Christine

the object of his horrid obsession is she

Holding her under his evil spell

Why can't he just set her free?

"Raoul?" asked a timid voice from the doorway. Raoul turned, to see Christine standing there in her pink Masquerade Dress, her chest moving up as she breathed. "Raoul, I'm so frightened. He's returned to me. Oh Raoul" she exclaimed, sobbing as she sank down into a chair. Raoul sighed and walked over to her, sitting down. He stroked her hair, and gently lifted her tear-streaked face up towards him.

"Christine, shhh, it'll be all right. You're safe, he can't find you."

"Yes he can Raoul, his eyes are everywhere" she said in between sobs, her small body trembling

"Christine, I can't stand seeing you so upset. Come on sweetheart, calm down. Think of pleasant things, and just try to go to sleep, O.K.?" He drew her into a gentle hug, and softly sang into her ear.

****

Christine, cease these worries

Please, darling, dry your tears

I'm here, to guard you and guide you

so stop these needless fears

He will never find you,

for I'll always be near

I swear, I'll fight and defend you

As long as I am here

He gently lifted her chin, tilting her face up into his. She was still trembling, but her eyes were wide and she was hanging on his every word, so he comfortingly hugged her against him. She laid her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes, and listened as he continued

****

Christine, don't you worry

Your 'Angel' is far away

I promise, I will protect you

Each and every day

Let me be your protector

Let me guide you through

Don't fear, he's gone, and can't harm you

I swear he'll never find you

I promise to help and guide you

As long as I shall live

I vow, that I will fight this Phantom

With all I have to give

Darling, you're safe in my arms now

Please, trust me, I do not lie

I vow, I'll be here to help you

Until the day I die

My love, I swear you'll be protected

I will do all that I can do

I am here, to hold you, and guide you, forever and for always

Christine, this is what I promise you

Raoul softly finished. He looked on his shoulder, and noticed Christine had finally fallen asleep. There was a small, content smile on her face, and all traces of her tears were gone. Raoul gently lifted her up into his arms, and placed her into bed. He tucked her in, pulling the covers up to her neck. He gently stroked her hair, and kissed her lightly on the forehead, while whispering "Good night Christine"

As he was leaving, he stopped to look out the window again, and softly vowed, looking up into the dark black nighttime sky twinkling with bright yellow stars "As God as my witness, I will never let this 'Phantom of the Opera' take her from me. I vow, I will protect her, and care for her for as long as I shall live. I'll do anything I need to to protect her from anything she fears, I swear it.


End file.
